Lucy
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760016 |no = 7081 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A young, female summoner from a forsaken kingdom. The most powerful female summoner of her time was imprisoned by a young, male summoner for wanting to change the order of the seasons and kidnap the benefactor of winter. During her first night of captivity, she dreamt of a savior like the ones which featured in the stories that her father would read to her before bed when she was a child. Upon awakening, she was surprised to see that she was flying in the air, accompanied by a prince and miles away from the cage and the summoner who had imprisoned her. Would Lucy have chosen to use her powers in another way, having dreamt of princes and flying carpets from her childhood stories? |summon = |fusion = I love sleeping. That's how I make new friends! |evolution = Free me my dear Prince! Let's make our own tale! | hp_base = 6284 |atk_base = 2130 |def_base = 1995 |rec_base = 1988 | hp_lord = 8169 |atk_lord = 2769 |def_lord = 2594 |rec_lord = 2584 | hp_anima = 9286 |rec_anima = 2286 |atk_breaker = 3067 |def_breaker = 2296 |atk_guardian = 2471 |def_guardian = 2892 | hp_oracle = 7051 |rec_oracle = 2882 | hp_bonus = 1750 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 700 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = One Thousand and One Nights |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP & Fills BB gauge after each turn (7 BC/Turn) & Boosts BC efficacy (50%) & Boosts EXP gained (15%) |lseffect = |lstype = Brave Burst |es = My Own Tale |esdescription = If Winter's Bells is equipped, boosts ATK (80%) when HP is full and adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) for 3 turns on BB/SBB |esitem = Winter's Bells |bb = Enjoy the Freedom |bbdescription = 30 combo Dark & Thunder attack on all foes & Boosts BB gauge (8 BC) for 3 turns & Damage taken boosts BB gauge (3-5 BC) for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Make a Wish |sbbdescription = 41 combo Dark & Thunder attack on all foes & Fill own BB gauge (100%) & Boosts BC efficacy (50%) for 3 turns & Damage taken boosts BB gauge (3-5 BC) for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 41 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 41 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |ubb = A Whole New World |ubbdescription = 35 combo Dark & Thunder attack on all foes & Fill BB gauge (100%) & Boosts BB gauge (50 BC) 3 turns & Boosts ATK and Spark damage (300%) 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 27 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |evofrom = 760015 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to HP/ATK |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 40% boost to Spark damage |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Boosts 40% Spark damage effect (+20%) |dreamskill2_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "40% boost to Spark damage") |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's damage taken boosts BB gauge (+1-2 BC) for 3 turns effect |dreamskill3_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Boosts OD gauge fill rate (15%) |dreamskill3_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds boost to BC, HC drop rate (30%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds boost to ATK (130%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds Spark damage boost (100%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Adds OD gauge boost effect (8%) to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_7_sp = 60 |dreamskill3_7_desc = Enhances LS's EXP boost effect (+5%) |bb1 = |bb10 = |sbb1 = |sbb10 = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = |videos = }}